Red Arrow
by LittleLouiseeee
Summary: A modern tale of the life of Natasha Romanov. 17 year old Natasha moves from her old school in Russia to a busy American school where she will take the school by storm with her friends Wanda, Pietro, Steve and Bucky. She will also catch the eye of a certain member of the archery team. Clintasha Stucky (slight brucenat but not really)
1. Chapter 1

I start suddenly from a loud ringing noise that comes from the side of my bed. I glance over to my floral bedside table to see my alarm clock telling me that it is 6AM. I shut it off straight away then I fall back against my pillows with a sigh. Why would my alarm be going off at this time in the morning in the summer?

Then I realise that it is not the summer and today is the day I go back to school for the first day. I groan as I remember that I really do eed to get up for school. Not only do I have to go back to school I need to go to a new school... why my carer is putting me into a public school after having me in a private school my whole life is beyond me.

"Natalia are you up, Mrs Tippet is waiting for you in the dining room for brekfast?" A voice says from outside of my room. I sigh knowing now that I will have to get up.

"Yes yes I will be down in a moment" I call back before pushing myself out of bed and onto the feather soft carpet. I then go about getting myself ready in my normal plain skirt and respectable shirt and tie that Mrs Tippet issued for my schoolwear. I hate what she makes me wear but I have to I owe her that much after all she was the one that took me in as an orphaned baby at her doorstep.

After getting myself ready I hurry down the stairs to meet her and have breakfast before my driver drops me off at school. Once I get into the dining room I see her sitting at her usual spot at the head of the table wearing a frown on her once pretty face.

"Finially deided to show up Natalia? I have been waiting for you and you knew I was waiting, I suggest you show me more respect than this" She snaps at me before I even have a chance to sit down.

"Yes Mrs Tippet I am sorry I will be quicker next time" I say as I take a seat at the table, where I am quickly served with my usuall morning breakfast

"I am sure you will now hurry up your car leaves in ten" She says before starting at her own breakfast.

Soon enough I am sitting in the back of the car driving through mindless traffic listening to music that would get me killed if Mrs Tippet ever heard me listening to it. The driver as usual ignores me the intire ride which for some reason gets on my nerves. I am about to snap at him when he pulls into the school and I get to see my first look at public school...

Kill me now.


	2. Chapter 2

I have never been so nervous in my life.

WHY AM I HERE! I don't belong here I am so out of place in this zoo of people. I'm so plain next to these fasinating people of all different colours. I'm sure a girl over there has more makeup on her today than I have had in my whole life and that girl has pink AND blue hair. If someone had that in my old school they would have shaved her hair off and gave her a months detention, yet here is this girl without a care in the world. There is suddenly a really loud ringing noise and the crowds start heading into the school.

"Miss Romanof it is time for you to go in... would you like me to acompany you miss?" The driver asks and I know thats one of the things he would hate to do most and I contemplate asking if he could but then I realised that would make me seem even weirder at this new place.

"No thank you I am fine" I say before storming out of the car and into the front of the school. I only realise then That I have no Idea where I am going. It is then when I am saved by a tap on my shoulder, I turn around to see a small girl around my age wearing a dark dress that contrasts against her bright red leather jacket.

"Hi are you Natalia?" She asks and I am glad to hear that she sounds sort of sweet

" Call me Natasha" I say as I stick out my hand only to be surprised when she hugs me. I'm so shocked that I don't even hug her back which make her pull back

"Don't worry I don't bite... my name is Wanda Maximoff and I will be the one showing you around and hopefully your first friend here" She says then loops an arm with mine then propells me into the school talking ten to the dozen.

"So what school did you go to before here?" She asks once we make it past the crowds and into the school.

"I went to a private school in Russia that well was mre like a institution for young girls... I liked to call it the red room" I say and she looks at me in awe

"Why did you move here? Did your parents want you back?" She asks as she leads me to the office to collect my timetable

"Don't have any but your sorta right, my carer Mrs Tippet wanted me back home and this was the best school on offer so here I am" I tell her and I see sympathy on her face

"I get you I have no parents either just my twin brother Peitro... we lived in a small place called Sokovia but we got adopted after our parents died in a building colappse... so here we are" She says and I imediately feel closer to this girl Wanda.

"You are lucky you have your brother I wish I knew someone from my family" I say as she leads me to registration where she drags me over to a very large guy at the back of the room leant over a pad of paper so far that his blonde hair falls into his face.

"Hey Stevie...OI Steve!" Wanda yells making this Steve boy look up angrilly at her

"I heard you the first time not the most patient one are we?" He asks her then he notices me and smiles

"You must be Natalia, my name is Stephen Rodgers but you can call me Steve" He says with a charming smile that I can't help but return

"Only if you call me Natasha or Nat whatever you like" I say and he chuckles

"I think I may like yo-" Steve starts but then cuts off and covers my mouth "Shhh" He says as his eyes stare at the door

"Oh god here we go again" Wanda says which makes Steve elbow her in the side. I look over to where he looks and I see a very tall and attractive boy with toussled brown hair. He has deep green eyes and the perfect smirk that makes me stomach flip when I look at it. To say this boy is attractive would be an understatement.

"Who is he" I ask

"He is perfect thats who he is" Steve says with a sad smile and I look down to see that he has lent on the picture he was drawing to see it has smuged

"Uhh Steve?" I say then I motion for him to look down which he does

"SHIT!" Steve cries making the whole class look at him including the boy he was staring at a moment ago making Steve's cheeks flare bright red. I look at the boy to see him smirking at Steve and I can see something in his eyes that I cannot quite place so I just peg as humour.

"Mr Rogers you know I do not tolerate that sort of language in this class please dont make me give you detention on the first day back at school" The teacher says flippantly as she walks into the class holding a coffee cup. She is really pretty with shoulder length brown hair and a stern face that makes her look almost harsh but I can tell by the way she spoke that she was not.

"Sorry Ms Hill it wont happen again" Steve sighs as he wills the blush away making Wanda giggle

"Thats what you said the last time... if you insist in swearing in my class do it when I cant hear you which means dont yell it so the whole class can hear you... Ahh Mr Maximoff late as usual" She says as a boy with white blonde hair comes into the class

"Sorry Ms Hill had to go speak to the coach about training later" He gasps then sits next to the boy the Steve has began to stare at again

"How you manage to be late everytime yet your sister is always on time even today when she has to show a new student around... speaking of which where is she can you stand up dear?" The teacher asks to my horror but I stand up anyway "Whats your name hon?" She asks with a kind smile

"Her name is Natasha Romanov and she came from a private school in Russia" Wanda answers for me and I'm greatful for it

"Wanda she didin't ask you let the girl speak for herself...sorry about her" Pietro says making Wanda stick her toung out at him then grins

"Are you Russian?" The boy who is still suffering from Steve's stare asks me "Bucky Barnes by the way" He adds after

"My Parents where Russian but I lived here until I was 13 then I moved to my school in Russia" I answer him and he grins at me

"Thats really cool you have to tell me more about it one day?" He asks and I suddenly feel nervous at his obvious flirting knowing that Steve who so obviously likes this boy is behind me and I don't want to hurt him on my first day.

"Shut up Barnes stop teasing the poor girl... don't listen to him he's even gayer than Steve" Wanda says and I hear Steve gasp then yank her back down beside him his face flushing horribly

"You can sit down again dear" Ms Hill tells me so I do only to hear the last of Steve and Wanda's argument. I'm guessing that Steve hasnt told people about him.

I'm suddenly sidetracked by the door opening again.

A boy walks in and suddenly I feel my eyes widen an my mouth dry.


	3. Chapter 3

I didin't realise I was staring until Wanda gave me a nudge to get my attention. It makes me jump and I reluctantly pull my eyes away from the boy standing at the front of the class leaning on the table to talk to Pietro a small smile gracing his lips as he speaks to him. That smile almost floors me.

"Hey earth to Nat... whats wrong with you why do you keep spacing out on us" Wanda asks as I finially drag my eyes away to look at her and Steve who are staring at me like I have two heads.

"Who is that talking to your brother" I ask her without nswering her question. She looks over to the table then with a shrug looks back at me

"He's like my brothers best friend Clint Barton, he's the captain or the arhery team... he is amazing I have never seen him miss a single shot... thats bassically all I know about him he's very mysterious... why do you want to know?" Wanda asks

"No reason... I was just curious thats why" I say and before she can talk to me the bell rings again to tell us it's time for class.

"History time... Steve can take you there because I have music but I will see you at break an after that we have a free period" Wanda tells me before running up to catch her brother and Clint. I watch Clint as long as I could until he and the twins vanish in the crowds.

"hey new girl!" Someone yells making Steve and I stop to see that it was Bucky who called after us. I see Steve start to breathe harder the closer Bucky gets and it makes me giggle. "Heard you have history mind if I tag along?" He asks me and I am pretty sure Steve is going to faint.

"Uhh sure I don't know where I am going so I will leave it up to you guys to show me... lead the way" I say and Bucky smiles at Steve who i'm pretty sure is going to have a heart attack

"Steve right...werent you in my art class last year?" Bucky asks and in answer Steve could only bob his head "You where really good, I remember being jealous of you" Bucky says with a laugh

"no you where way better than me" Steve says shakilly but Bucky brushes him off

"Pfft mine was stickmen to your work... you need to draw me something sometime?" Bucky asks as we walk into the class

"Sure! what do you want me to draw?" Steve asks a little too enthusiasticly startling Bucky who doesnt answer before being pulled off my some of his friends leaving Steve crestfallen.

"hey it's okay" I say as he flops into a seat and bangs his head against the table

"No it's not I am such and idiot I scared him away" Steve cries into the table jst as the teacher comes in and orders the class to be silent.

Two hours later and Steve is leading me out of the building to a small patch of grass where Wanda, Pietro and to my glee Cint already sit.

"Wanda my darling my life is over" Steve cries then flings himself onto her and it actually worries me that he may crush her small frame with his massive one

"What happened now?" Pietro asks as he hits the ground for me to sit next to him

"He thinks he has scared off Barnes for good" I answer for him as he is currently laying down face down on the ground ignoring Wanda's attempts to get him to talk.

"So the usual then...oh yeah Clint this is Natasha the new girl I told you about" Pietro says flippantly as he takes a bite out of a chocolate bar.

"Yeah hi...look Pietro I think the coach is right you do need to lay off the chocolate" Clint says without a second glance at me and for some reason that hurts me more than it should. Man what is wrong with me today.

I sigh before taking an orange out of my bag and beginning to eat it.

"So Nat do you play any sports? Wanda asks as she strokes Steve's hair in a calming gesture

" I uhh havent had the chance to... my carer says sports are not for ladies they just support their man"I answer and for some reason this makes Wanda look mad

"Well dont listen to her I play sports that doesnt make me any less of a lady... is there anything you want to try?" She asks and this seems to finialy get Clint's attention making me suddenly freeze up like Steve did with Bucky.

"Please tell me you know some sort of sports you would like to try out?" Pietro gasps when I don't answer him and when I cntinue to be silent I hear Clint whisper typicall under his breath and this snaps me out of my stupour

"Excuse me? what do you mean by typicall?" I snap at him then I turn to face him. I am trying to stay mad at him but the longer I look at him the more I realise how attractive he is.

"I mean it's typicall, the spoilt little rich girl coming here butting into our lives without a clue what she is doing... also coming in telling girls like Wanda they cannot play sport they just need to watch their man and let him do all the hard work... you kind of people are so selfish

"Clint!" Steve Gasps and begins to sit up. I pay him no attention now because I now can stay angry at him no matter how amazing he looks

"I told her no such thing! ou are just twisting my words and how dare you tell me how I am when we have only been speaking for two minutes...and let me say if after two minutes of speaking you can call me slefish for no reason whatsoever then I will call you rude, you didin't even look at me when I first came over here and the fact that you feel like you are free to put a lable on me also proves how rude you are."I yell at him which makes him angry

"I didint look t you because I cannot be botherd with stuck up people like you coming in like you own the place and trying to change everything" He snaps back then he picks up his bag and stalks off in a huff.

"Wanda I am so sorry he has never acted ike that before I will tell him to apologise just give me a moment" Pietro gushes and he is abpput to stand when I put a hand on his arm

"Dont worry it's okay I am used to it" I say even though I feel a deep pain in my stomach as his words stick with me. No matter what he has said to me I still can seem to get his face outof my mind.

God I am so messed up.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of my first day passed quickly and thankfully nothing else happened between me and clint tht would leave a permanant dent in what I hope could be a friendship. I will take time though because I heard Wanda and Pietro talking about how Clint was muttering about me all through their art class.

I honestly do not know what I did to upset him and to be honest the longer he acts like this the less I care what he thinks so I decide not to thin about it too much. After school was pretty uneventful I went through the usuall of hving pre-dinner tea with Mrs Tippet who asked me all about school (I left out the part about clint) and to my surprise she spoke about inviting them over for dinner one day.

After tea I wentt up to do my homework to find that I had at least a dozen friend requests on facebook and shockingly Clint was one of them. I hesitatd before I accepted the request and I don't know why I did ho wont say anything to me I know he wont. Almost as soon as I added Wanda she popped up in my chat demanding that I go to her house after school tommorrow to meet her adoptive mother.

I quickly agree because I would be happy to do anything outside of this house after bein locked up the whole summer.

That day passed pretty quickly and soon enough I was heading to Wanda's with her and Pietro who where busilly chatting away about how much I was going to love Lily (their mother) and their father David. They didint live far from the school and it took us merly ten minutes to get to their house. Their home was cosy, not too small but not too big like mine and I think I really like it.

"Mum we're home and we brought Natasha with us" Wanda calls from the front door whilst we take off our shoes. A momen later a small woman with mousy brown hair walks into the hallway holding a phone in her hand.

"Hello dears and you must be Natasha lovely to meet you Wanda has told me so much about you" Their mother says as he plavces the phone on a small table to the side of the door. She then crosses to me and gives me a small hug in welcome and I find that it feels nice to be hugged as well I never really got hugged at a child.

"I'm going to take Wanda upstairs call us when dinner is ready?" Wanda asks

"Of course just yell if you need anything" She says warmly before ordering Pietro to help her in the kitchen which he does after groaning slightly.

We're begiinning to walk up the stairs when I feel my phone bing in sign of a facebook message. Pulling my phone out I see that the message is from Clint. I look up at Wanda to see that she is not looking at me so I quicky pull up the message.

 ** _Are you with Wanda and Pietro?..._**

 _Yes why do you care?_

 _ **Because ever since you came along they have been following you around like a lost puppy and I want you to stop controlling them!**_

 _Okay listen her I have done nothing wrong and why the hell did you suddenly decide to message me I havent spoken or done anything to you to get you annoyed!_

 _ **You have done something...I watched you today with the both of them you have them in the palm of your hand and you know you do... I know what you are up too I know who you live with and what they are known for and I will not let you hurt my friends**_!

 _I have honestly got no idea what you are talking about... what do you mean you know what they are known for?_

 ** _Fuck off you know exactly what I mean... now stay away from my friends they are the closest things to me in this world and I will not let you hurt them_**

 _Please just leave me alone I have done nothing wrong!_

I close my phone then and I shove it into my bag just as we get to Wanda's bedroom

"Here we are... sorry if it is a little small..." She says nervously as I walk inside. It's half the size of mine and very cute and cosy. I take a set on the end of the bed with a smile

"It's great dont worry about it... what do we do now" I ask and she grins

"We are first going to find you a sport that you want to try then I am going to follow that by stalking all of the russian guys on your facebook" Wanda says with a grin and it's then that I realise I have forgotten about Clint Barton and his weirdness.


End file.
